Green day
Imatge:Amitges.png thumb|250px|Tree cool extranyat Green Gai o millor conegut com Green Day (es pronuncia Grin Dei, que gens que veure amb el Opus Dei) és una banda de pseudo-punk-gafapasta que ve de Tailàndia, encara que ells insisteixen a dir que vénen de Honolulu, Oklahoma. Es caracteritzen per haver descobert el secret de la longevidad gràcies a la Marihuana i a l'Haixix. Així mateix, insisteixen que la Cervesa els dóna poders màgics i que el programa de televisió més educatiu és Beavis and Butt-Head. El nom de la banda prové de les últimes paraules d'Albert Einstein abans de morir: "Si hagués sabut que els fills de puta de Gringolandia anaven a usar el meu invent de la bomba atòmica, millor m'hagués dedicat a rellotger... O a rockero. Si. Això podria ser. Podrien dir-me Green Day, perquè quan em drogo veig verd. Sí, genial" Per als governs de molts països, com Índia, Trinidad i Tobago, Vaticà i Angola les paraules de Green Day són la guia per la qual la joventut ha de ser educada. És per això que existeixen molts joves vestits de negre, molts emos i moltes bandes de punk rock. Historia Per aquí per l'any 1930 Billie Joe Amstrong va néixer a Rússia, fill de Billy Joel i una prespiputa rondaire, el seu somni era ésser rockero. Però no sabia com. El rock no existia en aquest moment. Es va ajuntar amb un parell d'amics, Mike Drink i John Mamon i els va explicar com havia de ser això del rock. Quan va ocórrer la Segona Guerra Mundial, Tré Cul va decidir aliar-se als quals anessin guanyant. Així, quan els Alemanys van arribar a intentar dominar Indonèsia, ell i la seva banda es van unir amb gust a les tropes nazis. Van sofrir amb elles i van alimentar la seva inspiració de les penúries que van passar els soldats per diversos llargs anys. Quan va acabar la Vuitena Guerra Mundial, amb Estats Units empatant, ells van desertar de l'exèrcit alemany i es van enrolar en l'exèrcit nord-americà. Llavors, es van unir als aliats i van conèixer l'altra cara de la moneda, la dels libertadores que anaven a assassinar a tots els seus antics amics nazis, que per aquell temps usaven vaginesil. Després que va ocórrer la Bomba Atòmica, ells es van anar A Rússia de nou i van armar les seves vides. Billie Joe Neil Llanci Armstrong va decidir ser Astronauta i va fer un rigorós entrenament, assolint ésser, en 1469, el primer ésser humà a trepitjar la Lluna. Quan va tornar a la Terra, la nau va quedar atrapada en un nus de tuberculos i bujeros negres i sense voler, Billie Joe Neil Llanci Armstrong va caure a Mèxic en l'any 2105. Després de consultar amb el Professor Oak i al professor Doc, el de Retorn al Futur, va assolir viatjar en la màquina del temps a l'any 1989, va guanyar 7 vegades consecutives el tour de França, i es va retrobar amb els seus antics amics Tré Cul i Mike Drink (o alguna cosa així) i van fundar definitivament la banda Nens Dolços i lleugerament tocacollons, que després se li va canviar el nom a Green Day. Van comprar instruments nous, com un Ukelele Eztratocazter, i una Bateria Desconeguts®. I des de llavors que toquen música Rock punk emo blues jazz. Oficialment són la banda mes odiada pels satànics i els creients. La llegenda conta que Green Day va fer un pacte amb Déu al fer la cancion Xurch Hon Sandai (Església el diumenge) i ademas se'ls va confiar la missió de lluitar contra la guerra i de lluitar contra George Bush, la batalla, el Armaggedon ha iniciat, Green Day i Bush lluiten, la baralla entre el bé i el mal ha iniciat. pròxima estrena en cinemes Despres d'aixo Van treure el seu primer disc, Kerplunk!; qe no els va dur a cap part; i per a no repetir el gran èxit del disc anterior, van llançar Dokie en l'any 1994. Van tenir tant èxit que van superar amb escreix a altres bandes menjo The Beatles, Rolling Stones, System of a Down, Korn, els Bee Gees o Aqua. Malgrat això, els nois de GD tenien amics en totes aquestes bandes. Havia en particular una especial proximitat entri Prostatan Davis (Korn), Sergio Tanc (System of a Down) i Corino Taylor (un dels 983762157645 membres de Slipknot). La seva cançó "Güelcom tchu paradais" Els va dur a guanyar els 400 premis MTV, 20 premis Via X, el Premio Nobel de la Pau i 20 Gavines en el Festival de Vinya del Mar. El disc que els va seguir, Insomni, va anar un tros de cipostio. No perquè fos caca, sinó perquè tots volien un segon Dookie (De fet, Green Gai va inventar el Tema Principal dels Teletubbies). Després van treure un disc cridat niimPod., en el qual cantaven de qualsevol cosa menys del iPod. Les cançons Rei per un Dia i Hitchin' a Ride els van valer molts guanys extres, asi es pagaven la papelina. Finalment van treure el disc Advertiment, en el qual es van abocar més a expressar problemes mundials com la contaminació anal de Freddie Mercury. Fins que va arribar el dia... valencia American idiot Quan van treure aquest disc, no s'imaginaven l'èxit que tindria. Pel cap alt esperaven guanyar 30 premis MTV i 20 reconeixements (molt compradamente merescuts), però l'èxit que van tenir @ser<3> TANT, que Green Day va decidir deixar la música i malbaratar totes els seus guanys en la realització de la seva pròpia òpera rock que parla sobre Jesús de Natzaret, però a diferència de Jesucrist Superstar, aquesta parlarà de la vida de Jesús abans de ser acusat per Herodes, l'obra serà titulada Jesus of Superba. Discografia * 1.039 Anuss he petado--''1039/Smoothed Out Slapy Hours'' (1990) (Àdhuc ningú ha assolit saber per què va ser editat) * Kerplunk! (1991) (no va arribar a cap part) * Dookie (1994) (Superéxito): el seu nom no diu gens(merda liquida) atès que és un exelente albúm. (Fins a Jhonny Rotten pogueo en la sala de la seva mansió amb aquesta musica) * Insomniac (1995) (Podria ser millor) * Nimrod (1997) (Bon disc) * Warning (2000) (Podria ser millor) * International SuperShits (2001) (Disc de "exitos" bue... la banda passava per una crisi creativa) * Shenanigans (2002) (Disc de cares B... i la crisi creativa seguia) * American Idiot (2004) (Gran èxit) * Bullet in a Bible (2005) (En Directe, bon disc/dvd. El nom ve de quan van anar a veure el museu de guerra de Anglaterra, es podran haver adonat que el nom és una mica en contra de la guerra?, editat amb l'única fi de fer mes diners) * el disc del senyor Del Valle(millor que el chenchu)